The Secretary OF Mr Arrogant (2015 version)
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Fine works for Japan most famous company in the world in other terms used to .Her boss (ex boss)well a total jackass ,but things change when she founds out that he is a vampire by accident. But before she does find out she needs to face hell, like literally.


Fine Hirakawa.

Its been yet another day of endless work. All my boss does is order me around,but that's his/her job I know. I just don't like the fact that's he is too good at bossing people around. Specially when it makes me do extra work with no extra payment, did I mention some of the work I do I'm not even suppose to do? Now that's call bossy not leadership skills.

Shade Hatiromi is my boss and CEO of the company I work for; our company mainly specializes on begin a privet army. We provide all kinds of security and well warfare.

"A private army is a military force consisting of armed individuals not under the jurisdiction of a nation or state, but who owe their allegiance to a private person, group, or organization."According to Wikipedia.

Anyway that alone could give you the clue on how many shady business is begin made around here daily.

Well to give you some more info on the subject (my boss) Shade Hatiromi is a Japaneses-American born and raise on the tough streets of Detroit. Yeah that's pretty much all I know, and that he is a Scorpio. Not a actually Scorpion I mean his sign is Scorpio, just to clear things off.

Also I got a big crush on him; can you blame me though? I mean not only is he good looking and all, he is smart and is a men who knows exactly what he wants and how to get it. Plus with power and confidence.

Well concluding this introduction Its logical that I should spend a good amount of money seeing a psychologist. I mean how can you like someone that all he does is make your life more complicated?

"Yo! Fine; Mr. Hatiromi wants you on his office asp." Laura one of my coworker said.

I began to panic and i felt a little shiver go up through my spine. What could he want from me?

"Sure Laura." I said.

I got out of my small but comfy office, and when straight ahead to the elevator.

Pressing the seven button that would take me to the seventh floor, I crack my knuckles and gave a big worried sigh.

The classical music playing was a bit annoying,but was a good at keeping me distracted from my thoughts.

With a loud beep the elevator door open up.

His office was amazing, so big and spacious not only that but with bullet proof windows and all of them tinted a black none see-through color. It was only his big desk, a chair, the conditioner and the luminous beige carpet and walls.

And there it was him. Sitting on all his glory. Resting his wight on his right hand leaning in the desk,with his left on his suit pant pocket.

His cool undercut violet hair,and those amazing striking blue eyes. His juicy lips and-

"Your Fine Hirakawa." He stated.

'Yeah ever since I was born... I mean ever since my mom fill it on my certificate. Yeah... I will just stop talking now" I said.

I was totally making a fool out of my self, but I swear I saw him chuckle.

"Your Grandma was Grace Hirakawa right? He casually ask.

He seem perfect calm and chill out. While I on the other hand couldn't believe he was actually having a normal conversation with me.

"Not really, she is my dad sister." I mumble.

"I see, how could I have not notice." He said grabbing his chin in deep though.

I just gave a big gulp and stood there putting soldiers to shame.

"Your going to be my new secretary." He stated, leaving me with my mouth hung open while as if nothing getting into his chair.

"I'm sorry sir but I find this shenanigan seriously dumb. I mean to be honest sir, you wouldn't even look at me, and I'm left dumbfounded by the fact you actually know my name. And don't say anything cause you spend a whole entire year calling me by Strawberry Shortcake." I raise my voice. Demand in my tone and authority.

He look at me straight in the eye and gave a sly smile.

"Well if it doesn't seem to work for you; I suppose might as well leave my company. And let say I done some results; turns out you really need this money. Honestly your lucky I at least told you. I'm your boss and you will just do what I said; that is if you want to continue to work at any company or store in Japan?" He concluded.

"Well look Mr. Hatiromi, I was hired here not because I came from a rich family or one of them politician sons or army generals too, just because I'm dam good at the type of job I do. I have work my ass off to have you degrade me as your secretary making me do a job I'm not required to do, that's not my line of work. Let me also repeat this so I could make my self clear; your lucky to have me as your employ not the other way around, don't think because I need the money I will let your treat me as you please. I graduated in Bonne Etoile the finest school on Japan,I'm not a toy you can manipulate or threaten, you would see my resignation form in 20 minutes. I quit." I said.

With that I whip my hair and walk out of that dam office as if I was the president daughter.

 **2 days later.**

True to his threat, Mr. Hatiromi has made it possible for me no to be able to work at any company even at the smallest of stores. But I'm a strong woman; I can handle this.

I was currently having lunch with my twin sister to get my minds of things though.

"Any luck though?" Rein ask sipping her mocha with pure delight on her eyes.

"None really; but I;m not giving up though." I said stubbornly taking a big bite of my burger.

"Ever tried working on the left?"Rein whisper.

"I been thinking of it I would not lie to you."

"Well I know this person, that knows a guy, that the guy knew a group of people who where looking for lefty's." Rein gleam.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful I think DNA is?"

I and Rein share a light laugh that was sadly interrupted by the vibrating sound of her phone. She smile at me apology, and when outside the small Mc. Truckers. grabbing her purse and putting her shades on she answer the phone outside leaving me now sipping on my frappe.

When I was done with my frappe I got up and throw all my garbage on the small corner trash can. When suddenly I felt someone grab me by the neck turning me around to a wipe literally all over my face.

"Good nights Strawberry Shortcakes."


End file.
